<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Gone Wrong by Maiuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692841">Training Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo'>Maiuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swapfell Past Events [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, But Alphy is learning bad habits from him, But also Monster age is weird, Family moments, Gore, It is a dark theme ordeal despite Papyrus trying his best, Let's go with this is their first battle which opens Sans and Alphy's need to fight, Lizando adopted Papyrus and Sans when they were much younger, Lizando is Alphy's dad, Mentions of Magic Decay/Rot, Mentions of possible Character Death/Dusting, More of that on my Tumblr, Papyrus is basically 11-15 years older than Sans and Alphy, Papyrus sees Alphy as his little sister and calls her so, Papyrus... I feel bad for, Sans always has been a brat since creation, Sans and Alphy are two peas in a pod, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), TW; Talk about Child Trafficking, They also balance each other out wonderfully, This is probably one of the many harsh ordeals these guys have gone through, Violence, dark themes, tw; child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus takes young Sans and Alphys out for training since he's promised them. It's all fun and games, until young Sans gets full of himself. </p><p>Maybe Waterfall wasn't the best spot for training...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swapfell Past Events [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has it been, he thought… How long since he and Sans came here? Since he escaped that hell hole that he knew would have been both their graves? Where was it? How long was he aimlessly walking for? It began to blur the more Papyrus tried to think…</p>
<p>…Stars, it was getting difficult for him to remember anything… </p>
<p>“<em><b>Papy!</b></em>” Came Sans voice, jolting Papyrus out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“oh… heya, bro.” Papyrus replied, rubbing his younger brothers skull with a relaxed smile. “shit, don’ scare me, thought ya were’a Mugga, heh… come ta steal m’Soul n’ all m’bones!”  </p>
<p>Sans only huffed, batting his brothers hand away as he put his hands on his hips. “Quit being weird, Pap! It’s training day! You promised to take Al and I out to Waterfall! What’s taking so long!?” </p>
<p>Geez, his bossy little brother… How did he get like that?</p>
<p>“was waitin’ on yer slow butt. did’ja two eat?” Papyrus stretched, his joints letting out quiet hisses as he yawned. </p>
<p>“We’ve been waiting on <em>YOU</em> to eat!” Sans retorted with a huff. “Did <em><b>YOU</b></em>?”</p>
<p>Papyrus folded his arms behind his head, lounging on the sofa as he closed his sockets, smirk still on his face. “yup.” </p>
<p>“<em>Liar!</em>” Alphy’s came out of nowhere, slamming a plate of leftovers on his chest. “You have to eat, Papy! Or else you won’t be able to teach us… We want to know all we can before Dad gets back!” </p>
<p>Papyrus left out an <em>‘Oof’</em>, only to glance at the plate wearily… His appetite had driven down to the ground recently, he couldn’t even stand to smell the stuff. But looking at his siblings faces, Sans huffing and irritable expression mixed with Alphy’s worried yet stern glare, he sighed before sitting up. </p>
<p>“…allright, allright… i’ll eat on th’way there, how’s tha’ sound ta ya both?” He said tiredly with a snrk, watching them both quickly bolt to grab their training gears.</p>
<p>“About time! Let’s go, let’s go!!” Sans practically yelled.</p>
<p>“Dang it, Sans! Stop! We gotta wait for Pap!” Alphy said, bolting out and holding Sans back by his clothing and weapon, creating a bickering between the two.</p>
<p>Sans excitement never ceased to amaze Papyrus… </p>
<p>Getting up, he had spots dotting his view, but chose to quickly force a bite down of the food. Though the magic seemed to fizzle normally, he almost couldn’t handle the sensation that streamed down his bones. Hiding a gag with a cough, he went and put his shoes on quick enough, simply slipping the things on and grabbing his sweatshirt. </p>
<p>He had placed the plate down, but took a napkin and wrapped the rest of the food up in his palm, putting it in his pocket for later. “Sans, Al, y’guys get’cha selves Seasalt Tea b’fer headin’ out?” </p>
<p>“<em>Eeeeew!</em> <em><b>NO! </b></em>I hate that shit!” Sans growled, finally able to get Alphy off his shoulders. </p>
<p>“It is not <em>that</em> bad, Sans.” Alphy deadpanned. “…i mean… It’s gross, but-”</p>
<p>“I know, i know…” Papyrus shook his head in amusement. “bu’ y’know why we need it. get yer boney butt back in thare n’ get ya n’ yer sis a couple o’bottles. er else… i’ll jus’ tell Mr. Li ya’d rather get’cha self killed early n’ not learn how ta heal yerself. he’d go on n’ on on’a rant ‘bout tha’, y’know…” </p>
<p>Sans sockets went wide before he puffed his cheeks out angrily, only to quickly run back into the house as Papyrus took one last bite of what he could handle before wiping his phalanges on his pants. He stood by the door, waiting for the kids to come barreling back out as they always did, and locked the door behind them. </p>
<p>Pocketing the keys, they all were off to Waterfall. </p>
<p>“Why do we gotta walk, Pap? Can’t we port, like you normally do?” Alphy said, looking back.</p>
<p>“ya kids have so much energy… plus, consider it part o’yer trainin’. wha’ does yer Dad say all th’time, Al?” Papyrus said easily, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“<em>Can’t rely on you guys for everythiiiiiiing.</em>” Al groaned, slumping before turning around and walking backwards. “But who else has that power?! It’s so cool, Papy!” </p>
<p>“I bet i have it!” Sans said almost too proudly. “I bet I have more powers than Pap!”</p>
<p>“<em>Ew,</em> the only power you’ll have is chomping someone in half, Sans! What with them <em>massive</em> chompers!” Alphy teased, stretching her gums to show her own before laughing as he scowled at her.</p>
<p>“shhh, keep yer voices down, ya dorks.” Papyrus warned with a smile. “we’re gettin’ outta th’safe zone… r’memba, quiet is key, so watch each otha’s backs like we taught ya.” </p>
<p>“Right!” They both said in unison.</p>
<p>Damn, it’s going to be a long walk…</p>
<p>—————————————————————————————————–</p>
<p>     When they finally got to the Safe-zone of Waterfall, Papyrus had to sit on the ground to catch his senses. Even now, his mind was hazing a bit, but… He simply took out the remaining food and began to try and shove some of it down since his siblings pointed it out. Papyrus blamed he didn’t want people seeing him eat, because that would make him an ‘Easy Target.’</p>
<p>He saw the doubt in their eyes, seeing how he’s done it plenty of times before… But he reminded them that they were also with Lizando and he isn’t as young as he used to be. With that excuse, they dropped it… </p>
<p>As they warmed up how Lizando showed them, Papyrus tried to eat all he could of the food, even if he was getting close to vomiting it all back up. Chasing the thought of that away, he watched them both with a certain emotion swelling in his chest of seeing his baby siblings being so old now… </p>
<p>
  <em>…Either with Pride or he was really close to vomiting now was hard to figure out…</em>
</p>
<p>Pocketing the empty napkin, he swallowed the final pieces and washed it with a swig of Seasalt tea, his bones tense as the magic coursed through him. Damn, he doesn’t understand what’s been going on recently, knowing what he’s been eating should be a lot better than what he used to get…</p>
<p>Ugh, he’d really have to find fresher ingredients next time, blaming it on spoiled magic.</p>
<p>After watching the two a bit more, making sure he could see correctly, Papyrus got up and walked over to start their training. </p>
<p>“allright.” He said, accidentally startling Alphy as she left out a squeak. “…rule numba one, Al?” Chuckling with a brow raised, she slowly turned to face him.</p>
<p>“…Uhm… Always be ready for an attack?…” She murmured.</p>
<p>“yeah, n’ don’ squeak like’a chewtoy. ya want all th’dogs o’Snowdin comin’ afta ya?” </p>
<p>“N-…No…” </p>
<p>“good, strike next time, allright? cause who knows, it might not be me.” Papyrus said, patting her head. </p>
<p>“But… I don’t wanna hurt-”<br/>“How are you going to know it’s him <em>exactly</em> next time someone is standing behind you?” Sans deadpanned. “Best to strike than someone backstabbing you, Al!”</p>
<p>“S-shut up! What if it’s someone scared then, huh?!” Alphy retorted. “What if it’s an innocent!?”</p>
<p>Sans took his wooden stick and took a strike at her. “Innocent my ass, if they pop up behind you; it’s only to kill! Until we get a hold of our abilities, these lousy things are only good for one thing! What does Li say!?” </p>
<p>“<em>Gah-!</em> Sans, quit it!” Alphy took to fighting back against Sans, their sticks clashing at every blow. </p>
<p>“<em>What does he say?!</em>” Sans growled more, getting harsher with his swinging and able to hit Alphys on her knee.</p>
<p>“<em>Ouch!</em> You-!!” Alphy boiled with rage, going after Sans. “Dad says to always anticipate the worst!” </p>
<p>Papyrus stood, watching the two chase each other a bit more… Before he finally told them to come back. He chuckled as he saw Sans now had a few markings on his bone cheeks from the slaps of Alphy’s weapon, while her arms and knees held welts from Sans. </p>
<p>“allright… so, were gunna practice magic t’day.” Papyrus said, watching the excitement bubble in their eyes. “bu’, we’re startin’ slow. y’guys know how ta form pellets from last trainin’… do a couple.”</p>
<p>The two formed their own pellet bullets, though he noticed Alphy’s had a bit of difficulty forming hers. </p>
<p>“r’lax, think ‘bout a small ray’o’light, n’… thare ya guys go. good.” Papyrus praised, nodding as they both now fully formed two each. “now, y’guys recall how ta make ‘em hurt?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Sans said, his sharp smile wide. “You have to feel <em><b>Angry!</b></em>” </p>
<p>“No, you have to feel <em><b>threatened!</b></em>” Alphy corrected.  </p>
<p>Before either of them could argue, Papyrus coughed into his hand. “y’guys are on th’right track… bu’, wha’s th’ <em>strongest</em> emotion tha’ can cause’a Monsta damage?” </p>
<p>“…Uhm… Disgust?” Alphy tilted her head. </p>
<p>“No, idiot! <em>Hatred!</em>” Sans rolled his eyelights.</p>
<p>Papyrus snrked. “right, hatred. bu’ Al, disgust is one o’hatreds many different forms. howeva, ya can even be filled wit’ hate n’ it still won’ cause any effect… why is tha’?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Because one needs the <em>intent</em> to harm!” Alphy’s eyes went wide, Sans pouted at not being able to answer first. </p>
<p>“correct. ya gotta both <em>hate</em> n’ <em>wanna</em> harm someone in orda ta do damage… bu’ tha’s fer’a stronger effect. so long as ya guys have jus’ th’<em>intent</em> ta harm, any negative emotion b’hind it will be’a boost.” </p>
<p>Papyrus took a moment to look around before landing his sights on a couple of red echo flowers. With a grin, it would be the perfect target for the two since they’re fully made of negativity, the words alone would get a small monster absolutely furious. </p>
<p>“see th’Echos ova thare?” Papyrus pointed to the small bundle of red that was by a tree. “get closer n’ shoot at ‘em. think o’th most <em>disgustin’</em> thing ya can, or somethin’ ya <em>hate</em> th’most, n’ try ta rip th’Echo’s flower petals wit’ th’intent ta harm it.” </p>
<p>The two looked over and began to get closer, only to halt at the same time. Apparently the two looked at one another with challenging smiles, perhaps whispering bets that they picked up the habit of doing, to probably see who gets the other’s treats for the next week. </p>
<p>Papyrus watched as Alphy’s went first, her first pellet coming and just grazing a petal that earned her a few curse words from the Flower itself. </p>
<p>“s’allright, Al. use them words ta fuel yer intent.” Papyrus encouraged. </p>
<p>Alphy nodded, taking her other pellet, carefully aiming… And getting the Echo smack dab in the middle, completely shutting it up. </p>
<p>“<em>I DID IT!</em>” She screeched in glee, jumping. </p>
<p>“<em><b>Show off!</b></em> Move over!” Sans scowled at her, quick to take her spot and aim for another flower… Before something else caught his eye. </p>
<p>Before Papyrus could tell what, Sans went and shot his pellet out over the bundle of red Echo’s, only for a sudden deep, guttural growl to come out that shocked all three of them. </p>
<p>“Sans, <em>th’hell did’ja aim for!?</em>” Papyrus quickly got to the two, grabbing them by the back of their shirts and keeping them close, getting ready to take a quick port. </p>
<p>“I-… I-I thought it was a hive!” Sans stuttered, trying to get his balance as Alphy clung to Papyrus’ pant leg.</p>
<p>“even if it was, <em>ya fuckin’ aim wha’ i tell ya ta aim at! <b>undastand?!</b></em>” Papyrus began to drag them both back as his sockets grew, seeing what Sans aimed to start moving.</p>
<p>A low growl was coming from the large forming Creature, the welt from the child in clear view until Papyrus realized what it was… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW; Blood, Gore, mentions of child trafficking, child abuse, implied non-consent, and violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>A low growl was coming from the one Sans had apparently hit, the welt from the child in clear view until Papyrus realized what it was… </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Dog?...</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought, his tense grip on the two tightening. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>When do they come out this far?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shit... hang on!” Papyrus said, keeping them close and trying to port… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Only for it to fail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...P-...Papyrus?” Alphy’s voice quivered, both looking up at him in worry and fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...n-... now, hold on…” He cursed in his mind, his legs continuously moving them back as he looked around before looking to the now large Canine who was snarling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who th’</span>
  <b>
    <em>FUCK</em>
  </b>
  <span> tossed </span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The Canine roared. “Yer </span>
  <b>
    <em>DEAD!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go-</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
  <b>
    <em>jus’ go-!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Papyrus was quick to tear them both from his legs, pushing and shoving them to move, to run. “head back home, get home- </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus once again grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts, yanking them behind him as the Monster had fully jumped and almost crushed them in his landing, blocking their paths to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two elder monsters stared at the other, Papyrus’ eyes inverted to black with his pupils glowing harsh in his ember coloring as his own snarl came while the Canine looked at them all… His glare glided over Papyrus and down to the two smaller ones, before a devious smile came on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What do we have here?...” The Canine smiled eerily, sniffing the air before he began to chuckle darkly. “three kids in stripes?... aw, kiddos, y’know startin’ shit ya can’t finish means you’ll go to the Royalty for punishment… Riiiiiiight~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... we didn’ mean no harm, was practicin’ on th’flowers…” Papyrus bit back, trying to sound strong, but it was so weak, his voice cracking that seasoned Monsters could hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not our fault you look like a hives ass!” Sans growled, bristling to the Canine. “Who the hell sleeps in a field of Red echos!? Of course, if--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quicker than lightning, Papyrus shoved him and Alphy’s both farther behind him, snapping at his younger brother to shut up. Once he looked back, the Canine had a spark in his eye that put Papyrus on edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh, feisty, are we?” They spoke with a sickening deep voice. “...How ‘bout I take ya somewhere instead… Teach ya all a fuckin’ lesson in not ta disrespect yer elders!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya overgrown hairball!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll take you on!” Sans growled, literally trying to shove his way in front of Papyrus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans, </span>
  <b>
    <em>shut th’fuck up!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Papyrus growled under his breath as he watched Alphy’s cover Sans mouth with both hands. Looking back to the canine as he spoke again,  “Look, buddy, no need fer tha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus was grabbed by the front of his sweater, issuing a yelp that cut off his sentence as he was pulled nasal ridge to Canine nose with the other monster. A dark and sinister snarl, as rage filled eyes peered down at Papyrus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while he scoffed at the teen, the rage that had been there lessened to something akin to annoyance. “Damn, kids these days can’t even understand a lick o’ manners… fuckin’ useless bag o’magic reserves... ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus started squirmed, taking his claws and trying to dig into the creatures flesh; but was stopped by the next bit of words from the Canine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know… Th’ Ringers will teach ya lil’shit eaters some </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> manners...” He pointed to Sans with a sickening smile. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>You,</em>
  </b>
  <span> especially…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>no-!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Papyrus growled, his eyes now filling with his own anger. “<em>don’t you <strong>fucking</strong> dare-</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or <em>what?</em> Piss off before I dust you.” The canine tossed Papyrus to the side and out of his way. “Yer so fuckin’ weak, it’d be too easy ta kill ya… Don’t worry, Kid… I’ll take these burdens off yer claws instead… C’mere, Kids.” Moving towards Sans and Alphys as if he was doing Papyrus a favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans stood in front of Alphy’s, his own rage in his eyelights as he tried to protect his sister. “What makes you think we’ll go with you, asshole?! Don’t you know who we are!? How ignorant of you to--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Canine began to laugh hard and heartily, interrupting Sans from his triad of words, just as Papyrus was once again seeing black spots in his vision. His focus became hazy yet again as he struggled getting up onto his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the Adoptee of a fucking Guardsman! Of Course, your Royal Highness,” the Canine said mocklingly, “oh how could one fucking forget who </span>
  <b>
    <em>YOU</em>
  </b>
  <span> are?...” The canine suddenly grabbed them both in his massive clawed hands, amusement crossing his features as they tried to escape. “Ringers would pay a hearty price for such a kid like you…,” his eyes glancing over to Alphys with a sickening and disturbing look, “While she sounds like she would make a wonderful </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toy</span>
  </em>
  <span> if taught right…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alphy let a small shriek out as she was squeezed tighter, only to gain a breath as the canine eased up. “Oh, she squeaks… That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he purred as he once again squeezed her a bit tighter hoping to hear that pleasant squeak sound he was desperately wanting to hear again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus was dazed, but trying his hardest to shake off whatever was plaguing him. He could only stare as his siblings were in the hands of the Beast… His words were mumbled, but the word ‘Ringer’ came loud and clear… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Papyrus could feel himself boil with rage, with disgust, with a power he hasn’t felt since That Time… In the back of his skull, he could hear His Voice… Encouraging… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His siblings calling for help, their cries of his names were fading…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while His Voice started Drowning him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus was Back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Back In Hell</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                      “That’s A Good Boy. Thrive In That </span>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling</em>
  </b>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It Feels </span>
  <b>
    <em>Wonderful</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Doesn’t It?...”                                                               </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Yes… The Burst Of LV. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t Worry, It Only Hurts For The First Couple Of Times.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Quite </span>
  <b>
    <em>Addictive</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Isn’t It?”                                        </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Good</em>
  </b>
  <span>… Kill…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <em>
    <span>KI LL</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>KILL THEM ALL!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Sans watched in hidden horror as he kept trying to use any tactic he could to get free from the claws which wrapped around him and Alphy. His hands still had no claws, so he couldn’t scratch. He could feel the Beast squeezing his ribcage, almost cracking it before he went and chomped down on the flesh, finally grateful his fangs were being put to use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...But to a price, he saw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>GRAWWWH!!</em>
  </b>
  <span> You fuckin’ lil’ </span>
  <b>
    <em>BASTARD!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The Canine roared, taking Sans and slamming him down on the ground, issuing a fracture as he was dazed. “Don’t fuckin’ bite or next time I might dust ya!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop! Leave him alone!” Alphy screamed, trying all her might to use her own dull claws to dig into his flesh to no avail, turning to try and bashing on his hand with her fists, tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, shuddup, Kid.” The Canine said, before apparently an idea came to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grounded Sans under his foot to keep him in place, as he looked at Alphy with his full attention. “Ya know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toys</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t move their arms… Think I’ll go ahead and just-” He sickeningly smiled as he grabbed Alphy’s arm, her tear soaked face shocked…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her scream ruptured through the whole Waterfall as he had simply twisted her arm with ease, continuing until her arm turned and twisted in an unnatural way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There… ,” he cooed, “now th’other one… I should still get a good deal outta you, especially…” The Canine said, taking her other arm with amusement, pulling it out-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then howled in pain yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>again! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking downward as he felt-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You--</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He snarled at Sans, who had sunk his teeth once more into the flesh of the Beast. This time in his foot. “Oh-... Hohoho… Alright, let's see how much fight you have after I rip them fangs out...” He stomped once more on Sans, making him gasp and his ribcage cracked under his pressure, before quickly taking a fang and yanking it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans let out a loud scream, his sockets wide in now horror as he watched his fang turn to dust right before him, squirming to stay away as the Canines hand came back and forcefully grabbed another one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Two…” Another harsh yank, another scream-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three- </span>
  <em>
    <span>GHK!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Canine stumbled backwards, Sans watched as something warm decorated his face. Lifting his head, trying to see what was going on, Sans froze in utter terror...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was his older Brother; Papyrus, his claws seemed longer and now soaked in blood and dust as he practically staggered almost twitchingly. But that wasn’t what put the horror on his younger brother's face, no… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The face Papyrus was making was absolutely terrifying; Mixed with his sockets wide, his fangs stretched into a large smile, his eyelights almost spun like multiple discs within. They were thin, but the speed made it look like he was looking everywhere at once, and when he looked at Sans… He swore, for a split moment, his own brother would kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down the young Monsters face as his older sibling walked closer and closer… Sans rib cage was cracked in a way that as he took a breath in, his mouth was covered in copper. A pained noise came from him, issuing his sockets to close tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear his brothers lazy shuffle come, and for once dreaded him coming near.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s a nightmare!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sans thought, even if the pain was far too real for his liking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s a nightmare, a nightmare! Just-’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The noise of the steps got louder and louder… Until they stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right beside him, Sans could practically smell the wave of copper and his brother's presence right next to him. Sans shook, but tried to lay still… If he moved, he feared that would be the last move he’d make. He doesn’t even know if he could move his arms since the pain of his torso was practically killing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next noise he heard was Alphy’s terrified shrill with the Canines pained howl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans sockets opened quickly as he tried to turn his head to her. What he saw made him gape…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus had somehow moved without a noise; He moved and tore off the Canines arm that held Alphy seemingly with no issue at all! It even looked like a clean cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping a hold of the dusting arm; he tore into it until Alphy’s was completely free of the offending Canines claws. Scooping her out gently, keeping her close to his chest as she curled up and began to cry into him. Her little body covered in blood, shaking from the trauma of it all. Papyrus just as equally; if not more so; covered in blood. Looking down on the Canine with the intent to kill in his eyelights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You… Deserve… </span>
  <em>
    <span>N O… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>M E R C Y</em>
  </b>
  <span>…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice sounding eerie, something that-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans wasn’t sure whose voice that was, but he stared as his brother went after the Canine, who at this point was trying to flee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-...” Sans sockets prickled once more as he watched his brother dart after the Canine. “W-WAIT! DON’T LEAVE ME! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>PAPYRUS!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers Note; </p>
<p>I want to do a special shoutout to my wonderful friend @crowsworks; https://crowsworks.tumblr.com/ on tumblr for helping me out MAJORLY making it a lot more creepy and more intimidating that it was originally!!! She added in the spice I couldn’t pinpoint what was missing, helping editing it to where it flowed much better than how it did! </p>
<p>So to her; I owe a ton because without some help, I wouldn’t have had the drive to push for this to be posted! Thank you so much, Crow!!! </p>
<p>If you guys haven’t yet; Go read her stuff on Ao3! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW tags; Blood, Gore, Violence, mentions of Magic Decay/Rot, mentions of possible Character Death/Dusting.<br/>Please read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The next Papyrus knew, he stumbled and felt himself wrap instinctively around something in his arms. Looking to, he saw Alphy’s terrified stare back. Covered in blood and dust, body shaking, Papyrus gently brushed her face to clear away her eyes from both tears and blood. He noticed his own hand was shaking, making him think…</p><p> </p><p>Was she actually shaking? Or was that his own body? What the hell just happened?... </p><p> </p><p>His hazing wouldn’t clear up, his body felt weaker than before. Something similar as acid was crawling, inching its way out of his mouth; A choking cough erupted from him, the motion causing him to hear Alphy’s words of worry. </p><p> </p><p>“m’fine... m’fine…” He choked with a smile. “...where’s Sans?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember?” Alphy asked, clinging to his shirt. When it was obvious Papyrus didn’t know, her eyes began to tear up more. “T-the Canine-... When y-you saw them ripping San’s fangs o-out, saw him h-holding me-... Y-you-...” </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious then as she hiccuped into his shoulder. Papyrus got a flash of the past, the sudden anger he felt, and making his skull throb. Instead of holding his head, he cradled Alphy’s and hushed her… He left his brother behind? He left him behind?! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What kind of brother was he…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...m’bey? he’s still there… m’gettin’ ya both-...ugh…” Papyrus grunted, forcing his body to move as pain kept spiking up his spine. Magic residue began to bubble past his fangs as he coughed. “...gunna get’cha both-... h-home… let’s find ‘em…”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Alphy’s nod into him, her arm wrapping around his neck as her other laid limply. Despite his body wanting to drop, Papyrus forced himself to continue on. The magic residue idly dripped from his mouth and onto his sleeves. Once in a while, he would spit it out as he continued on. </p><p> </p><p>One particular spat got onto an Echo, and he watched in horror as it practically melted the flower. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck was going on?... What the hell was happening to him?! Was this what one called ‘Magic Decay’? Was this why he couldn’t eat food like he normally could?... </p><p> </p><p>He’ll figure that out later… Right now, only Sans and Alphy’s were the important ones. Until he could find his brother and get them both to safety, none of them were out of the woods yet. </p><p> </p><p>...So far away… How far did that fucking Canine bring him out? How far did he chase the bastard for?... Did Papyrus even get what was coming to him? Why was it all blank?! </p><p> </p><p>“P-...Papyrus--” Alphy’s tremulous voice came. “T-they-... S-Sans-... T-they have S-Sans!”</p><p> </p><p>As Papyrus stopped in his tracks, he looked up. Through his muddled stare, he could see three blurry beings… And as he forced himself to focus, he saw Sans hanging by his shirt in one of their grips. </p><p> </p><p>A snarl came to Papyrus’ fangs, the magic bubbling once more in his core, burning, flaring-</p><p> </p><p>Only to cover his mouth, coughing into his hand and trying to keep whatever magic he had left to settle. He used way too much, he couldn’t lose anymore or risk dusting… But his brother, they had him. What could he do?...</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the three, Papyrus stood and could only stare numbly. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus could only watch. Their mouths were moving, but the voices were muffled like they were under water. Even Alphy’s was beginning to become nothing but mumbles… They looked like they were part of a Clan together, a matching emblem that the previous Canine he had just taken down wore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Disgusting.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Alphy cling to him harder, in which he tightened his grip on her. Papyrus took in the situation they were now in, being boxed in to where a large treerock formation was with no way to escape. Looking at the one who held Sans, he noticed they went closer to the cliff and hung Sans over it.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever they were saying, whatever they were trying to do… Papyrus had to focus on the one talking. He had to, needed to… </p><p> </p><p>“Kneel!” Was all he could hear.</p><p> </p><p>He did so, setting Alphy’s down beside him. She stood so close, her arm still around his neck as her tail curled in fear. Papyrus cleared his throat, the magic dripping from his fangs. Without breaking eye contact to the one who was talking, he began to whisper to Alphy’s. </p><p> </p><p>“...Al… i need you-... t’go find our safe spot… stay thare. don’ answer to no one until you see me or Li…” </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus only glanced, to see if she understood. She seemed to be paralyzed, making him hold her closer to snap her out of it. Alphy’s seemed to, looking back at him and nodding. Looking to the three, he was going to cause a distraction…</p><p> </p><p>Though he tried to quickly stand back up, he was swiftly knocked down completely by one of the Canines. Alphy’s had tried to leave, to flee; But she was taken by the one who had Sans and hung over the cliff as well. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus could only watch as Alphy’s was squirming, her good arm being held as Sans was still unconscious and his mouth dripping with blood. He tried to move, to get to them both; But something dug into his spine, cause a fracture as he screamed in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“...please-” Papyrus coughed. “...p-please-... let th’kids go-... t-take me…” He pleaded, his claws digging into the dirt as he couldn’t help his tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ll let them go…” The one above him said sickenly. “Right after you tell us what happened… Where did you hide our Alpha’s Dust, you ingrate?” </p><p> </p><p>“...i-... i didn’-... i don’ know…” Papyrus groaned, tensing as they dug something more into his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we even sure he killed him?” The other asked boredly, crossing his arms. “He doesn’t look like he could take our Boss down, Fidge… Let alone a Frogget.” </p><p> </p><p>“No one just has Dust and Blood on them by passing by, Bruuk.” Fidge growled, grabbing the back of Papyrus’ skull and forcing his face into the dirt. “You heard Iiget, he saw our Alpha fleeing from this-... This piece of trash! So, tell us you sonofabitch! Where did you leave him? To Rot? To suffer?? Where?!” </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus coughed, the magic pooling where he was forced to stay down. Fidge kept pushing him into the ground, his bones he could just hear starting to give under the pressure. His skull is hurting worse, the pounding getting unbearable and the pressure isn’t helping at all!</p><p> </p><p>“...p-please-...” He tries one more, despite it being hard to breath. “...i-... i can’t-... remember… jus’-... don’ hurt them… do wha’ y-ya want wit’ me… jus’ l-let them go-... please…” </p><p> </p><p>Fidge huffed, roughly letting him go. “Oh, you don’t know how you got blood on you? You don’t know whose it is or why you smell of our Alpha? You don’t know?!” They roared, kicking Papyrus in the ribcage and into the rock-tree formation.</p><p> </p><p>He not only felt his spine crack worse, but heard something snap as well. It issued him to painfully grunt, couldn’t even scream anymore as the pain practically consumed him. </p><p> </p><p>“...Then, guess we don’t know about your family, either. What a fucking pity.” Fidge hissed with acid in his voice. “Grount! Drop--”</p><p> </p><p>Before Fidge could get a single word out, Papyrus barely could make out what was happening. Weapons began to get thrown, magic were shooting, a small battle seemed to be taking place… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A distraction!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite the unbearable pain, Papyrus saw his chance. With one last push, he got himself up and rushed to the Canine who held Sans and Alphy’s. However, he miscalculated his steps, the moves, and got in a way of a special attack. Though it grazed him, hitting the massive Canine instead, they both were pushed off the cliff due to Papyrus. </p><p> </p><p>All four fell, Alphy’s screaming and the Canine howling in pain. Papyrus reached out, grabbing both Alphy and Sans by their Souls and did one large tug, kicking the Canine in the face with the rest of his strength. Wrapping the two in his arms, Papyrus finally felt the magic within him burning his core unbearably now. Coughing, his body began to weaken as they all fell. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of rushing water got louder and louder, roaring as it blocked out Alphy’s words as she tried to shake Papyrus awake. Perhaps trying to beg him to use his magic to port them all… Though he desperately wanted to, he only locked his arms around them both and kept their heads safe under his own chin. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like they were falling forever to Papyrus. He watched as his vision was going, darkness consumed them all… But if it wasn’t for the massive Canines eyes glowing in the dark, he would have thought he was finally passing out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A Little Longer… Stay strong, just a bit longer... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As they fell, the Canine was reaching to them all. Papyrus easily dodged, but with a price of the left side of his face slamming into the cliff’s edge. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus blacked out fully that time, feeling Alphy’s shake him awake and her voice screeching loudly for him to wake up… </p><p> </p><p>Rest… </p><p>...He needed rest… </p><p>...Let him sleep, Al. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’ll be up again before you know it, Lightningbug.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...He’ll be up…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...Later…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flashes of memory came, where he first saw his baby brother. In the Labs, how weak he was… How he saved him the first time, how he managed to rush them out from the Castle. Then memories during their hardships in Snowdin were, how he tried to keep them both safe… Warm… Protected...</p><p> </p><p>Then Mr. Lizando’s face came… The Queens… The Guards… Baby Alphy’s when they were first brought to be taken by the General, how Sans and her had gotten along so quickly…</p><p> </p><p>Then the images of Sans getting his fangs pulled, Alphy’s arm getting distorted and broken, and that Canines sinister grin in wanting to cause them both harm…</p><p> </p><p>Nothing woke him up quicker than both of their screams, echoing in his skull as his sockets opened up to darkness. They were still falling in the Abyss, Alphy’s high pitched scream was all he could hear now as it mixed with the roaring of the river.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, the pain in his skull and body were unbearable, but he felt his ankle getting grabbed. Looking down, he watched as the Canine held him firm, practically cracking his bones.  The impact Papyrus suffered gave him an idea, and he was quicker to put it into action.</p><p> </p><p>With what rage was left, he could idly hear that Bastards voice once more in his skull. Thankfully it was getting blocked out this time as they were getting closer to the rushing waters below. With fury, Papyrus was quick to kick the Canines claws off. Quicker to put his feet on the creature's chest, and forced him downwards until he was fully vertical. </p><p> </p><p>The Canine grabbed ahold of both of his legs, issuing in a large shock of pain as their claws dug into him once more. Papyrus held on, however; Using just a bit of magic to just see an outline of the rocks, the creature, and their surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus saw a flat top rock in the middle of the large rushing waters before his magic fully gave out completely. Lifting his leg up slightly, he dug the sharp part of the back of his heel into the Canines chest. It made him roar, the grip on Papyrus’ legs loosening enough that he took to jumping to the flat rock he last saw…</p><p> </p><p>However, the Canine grabbed his sweater, issuing in Papyrus to get tugged back. He missed his jump, keeping the two closer in his arms as he was forcefully turned around. </p><p> </p><p>The next he knew, he was grabbed by his shirt and punched in his skull. The force was so fierce, it ripped his shirt and sent them all flying farther from the Monster. Papyrus’ body went limp, he finally felt blood and magic coming from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Landing in the icy waters, it seemed like the grave danger they were now in would become their grave… Papyrus could only listen as the rivers took them, Alphy’s scream was filling with water as she coughed and gasped. Sans… Was probably already dust, the current being so strong. No doubt he got crushed against the stones already... </p><p> </p><p>“...i’m… so-... sorry…” Were Papyrus’ last words before his body completely went numb, his energy finally drained. </p><p> </p><p>...At least… They wouldn’t be anyone's EXP… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...He could die like that…  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<b> <em>PAPYRUS!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...What… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>PAPYRUS, YOU BIG FUCKING IDIOT! HELP US!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Sans?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Papyrus!! Where are you?!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Alphy’s?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please, Pap! Help us, </em> <b> <em>please!!</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>Though both voices were gagging on water, it was true… </p><p>...They were both alive… </p><p>...Needing help…</p><p> </p><p>...<b> <em>His Help</em> </b>...</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus managed to reach up, hooking his claws into anything he could grab. Once he got a steady hold, he shakily pulled himself up as water, blood, and magic drained out of his mouth. He tried to use his magic to detect them both, but it only managed to make him stumble with the currents and get pulled down into the water worse than before. </p><p> </p><p>Once more, he reached up and hooked his claws into something and pulled himself upwards. Panting, catching his breath as much as he could despite the pain and rough waters splashing against his battered body, he was desperately looking around. Trying to see if there was any sort of light he could find as a source to see, but nothing…</p><p> </p><p>It was truly a Dark Abyss…</p><p> </p><p>“...Sans-...” He croaked weakly. “...Alphy’s-...” He coughed. Taking in a large breath, he tried to call back louder. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sans- </em> ... <em> Al- </em> ... <b> <em>Keep Talking!</em> </b> ” He forced out loudly. “Keep Talking-- I’m Here! I’ll Get To You Both! <em> Keep Yelling! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>PAPYRUS!</em> </b> ” Sans answered back, before it sounded like he went under. “PAP- <em> PAP! </em> <b> <em>HERE!</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m here! </em> ” Alphy cried back. “B-But not for long--! Paps, <b> <em>please!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus listened to their calls, how they yelled over the currents. The noises they made, he tried to inch his way down the wall, sounded as though one of them was close… </p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus!” It was Alphy’s!</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out his claws, blindly reaching for her; His other hand slipped as he was then dragged by the current once more. </p><p> </p><p>Yanked and twirled by what seemed like a riptide, Papyrus was forced under as his foot was jabbed into a rock underneath, rendering him unable to surface. </p><p> </p><p>He struggled, trying to yank his foot blindly as air escaped. The rest of his magic preserves were mixing dangerously with the toxins in the water. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see…</p><p> </p><p>Shit-... Shit, <em> shit, </em> <b> <em>shit!</em> </b> They were alive! They were calling to him! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he couldn’t... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A flash of light made his sockets blink. It was like the sky was illuminating up above, though stayed for a bit longer than a few seconds. It wasn’t like the crystals or mushrooms that would glow, no… Though those would have given him enough light to see, this was going off randomly, and Papyrus was quick to use it as a means to undo himself from the jagged rocks. Swimming up to the surface, he grabbed onto something once more as he finally saw Al and Sans clinging in two different spots. </p><p> </p><p>It was like slow motion as the light began to fade out once more, Papyrus was quick to aim for Sans. As they both reached for one another, the light faded out completely and Papyrus thought he missed his brother's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus lost hope as he felt himself brush his claws barely against his brothers own finger tips… </p><p> </p><p>A sudden grab to his wrist made him halt within the large waves. Though he was losing his senses, the light came back from no where other than Sans. And when each got a good look at the other's face… Papyrus hated what he saw, his brothers terror stricken face mixed with a snarl that showed his now missing fangs. Both were snapped out of it when they heard Alphy’s scream. </p><p> </p><p>She was trying to hold onto a large boulder, trying to keep herself up as the waters tried to drag her down with their force.</p><p> </p><p>Looking to her, Papyrus dug his claws once more to a sturdy side, the brothers locking their arms together. Sans was quick to get the unspoken words, quicker to take action as Papyrus used him as a means to reach for her. Sans was using what he could to try and steady himself, reaching with his free hand. Alphy’s couldn’t or risk getting swept in the current… </p><p> </p><p>“ALPHY!” Sans yelled, spitting water back out. “LET GO OF THE BOULDER!” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you nuts?!” She screeched back, pulling herself back up with her good arm. “Sans, no!! I’m scared!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphy!” Papyrus growled loudly. “I’m Right Here-- Let Go! We Got You! While I’m Still Living, I Won’t Let Shit Happen To You! Now Let Go, Trust Us!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah! Like you did shit earlier when--”</p><p>“AL--” Sans was dunked under once more before resurfacing. “REACH--... REACH, DAMMIT! IF YOU DON’T TRUST HIM, THEN ME!” </p><p> </p><p>Alphy’s was clearly hesitating… As yet again Sans gave a quick shot of light using his magic pellets, the light quickly dimming again, Al let go.</p><p> </p><p>When she did, Papyrus stretched out, helping Sans reach as they both connected their hands--</p><p> </p><p>Only for her to slip. </p><p> </p><p>“AAAH!” She screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“NO-” Sans reached out, only for something spectacular to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus watched with bated breath as Sans had grabbed Alphy’s by her Soul. Sans struggled, trying to pull her close, only to yank her up and out of the water and accidentally sent her flying to dry land. They both watched as she flew over their skulls, but couldn’t hear if she was even alright. Again, Sans let out another magical pellet to light their sights; Seeing Alphy’s wasn’t dusting. </p><p> </p><p>Before that last bit of light faded, Papyrus pulled Sans close. He clawed his way towards Alphy’s, pushing his way past the currents despite his body’s protesting. He could feel his magic boiling in his bones, his body dusting wave after wave…</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus knew then, he wouldn’t make it… </p><p> </p><p>He managed to force himself past the limits and was now paying as he stumbled to the edge of land where Alphy’s was. Dragging Sans up and over the edge, Papyrus shoved him with one final push… </p><p> </p><p>With that, Papyrus watched as Sans was now looking at him, reaching… </p><p> </p><p>At least he could say he saved them… </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t very good-... </p><p>...At what he was made for, after all… </p><p> </p><p>...He wasn’t even good at protecting his family…</p><p> </p><p>But he’ll see them again… In the morning… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was all just a terrifying nightmare, anyways. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Sans watched as his brother was sinking, allowing himself to get carried by the rapid currents. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>NO!</em> </b>” Sans screamed, once more reaching out… </p><p> </p><p>How?! How did he do that with Alphy’s?! He needed to do it with Papyrus, he had to or else he was--</p><p> </p><p>“<em> DON’T YOU DIE ON ME, </em> <b> <em>YOU FUCKING BASTAAAAAAARD!</em> </b>” Sans screamed, his magic raging in his bones.</p><p> </p><p>His focus was all on Papyrus, but as he went under, Sans almost lost him… Before he felt his brother's Soul barely pulse, the sound alone seemed to beat like a drill which was running low on life in his skull. It was eerie, but he focused… Once that pulse slowed to the point it practically stopped, Sans managed to find and grab his brother’s Soul within his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Sans stood there despite his chest being torn by his magic raging within, despite getting torn up, by his own pain- The adrenaline ran through him though as he pulled Papyrus up and through the currents. </p><p> </p><p>The waters were cruel, as if they were alive and keeping his brother to kill him off… </p><p> </p><p>“You-... Fucking-... BIG-... <em> LAZY--!!! </em> <b> <em>MONGREL!!!</em> </b> ” Sans yelled, yanking him successfully past the currents and up. “ <em> YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP-! IN THIS HELL HOLE-! </em> <b> <em>OF A PUDDLE!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>With one last tug, holding his wrist, Sans was able to pull Papyrus towards himself. Though he flung his arms up and over his skull like a fisher finally getting a tough catch, Papyrus landed roughly and slid close by Alphy’s. Sans staggered backwards making him fall causing his ribcage to tense in pain halting his breath. </p><p> </p><p>He laid there til the pain stopped; every breath he took hurt. Glancing to Al and Pap’s as both laid lifelessly. He had to make sure they were okay, he had to make sure they weren’t dusting… </p><p> </p><p>Even so, what would happen if they were? It wasn’t like he was a Healer… </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his skull, he forced himself up. Though it felt like it took him forever to, he managed to crawl towards them both. His bones begged in agony, his mouth tasting of copper, but he used a pellet once more to hold in his hand, the light glowing and showing both.</p><p> </p><p>Alphy was breathing, but barely. Looking to Papyrus, Sans Soul sank. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus seemed to be completely still, magic seeping from his mouth and scratches on his head. As it pooled, Sans noticed that certain places were dusting, as well… </p><p> </p><p>“No…” Sans whispered in despair, getting closer as he gripped his brother's arm. “Wake Up… P-... Papyrus-... Wake Up…” He tried to shake him, trying to use what strength he had left. “Y-you-... Lazy idiot--” He groaned, his sockets prickling with tears. “Don’t-... Don’t Leave Me Behind-... I Won’t Forgive You If You Do It Again… Do You Hear Me?! Wake Up-... <em> Wake Up! PAPYRUS, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES, </em> <b> <em>WAKE UP!</em> </b> <em> ” </em> </p><p> </p><p>When Papyrus was motionless, Sans could only feel his tears pour out quicker. His brothers bones were dusting before his eyes, his own HoPe was draining… </p><p> </p><p>A noise caught San’s attention, turning to notice a shadow not far from his brother was standing close. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>NO! STAY AWAY FROM US!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>He tried to summon another spark of magic pellets, but Sans watched as the Shadow figure seemed to disappear with the darkness… It surrounded them all, but as Sans heard the Being move; He felt his rage come back tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>Forcing himself to stand, Sans summoned a large array of bones that surrounded all of them. The bones started off white, before dimming to grey, before mixing with a dark blue. That dark blue lit up their whole area, and he saw a tall figure who seemed to be wearing a broken mask with four eyes… </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t keep it up, however. Sans breathing got worse, coughing as he fell back to the ground on his knee. He tried to keep the barrier up, he wanted to protect… But looking at all three of them, how battered they all were… </p><p> </p><p>...No…</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to let this fucker, or any others <b> <em>NEAR THEM!</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>“...Did I Stutter-” Sans coughed, his own magic residue beginning to drip from his mouth. “I-... Said… <em> FUCK-... </em> <b> <em>OFF!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>With a burst of his magic, he sent bones flying to the unknown Monster. None of his bones hit their marks, but he was pleased enough to know that he made the one run…</p><p> </p><p>As his magic dimmed, so did his sight.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Sans fell to his side. Completely knocked out and depleted of his Magic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags will change the more I write; This fic has a lot of dark themes coming up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>